


Отравленный

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жуткую метель возле временной резиденции Ордена Лорелей охрана обнаруживает Люка фон Фабра, и Ашу нужно узнать, как он здесь оказался, и постараться не убить его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отравленный

**Author's Note:**

> При прочтении рекомендуется слушать:  
> Antonio Vivaldi – IV - Concerto in Fa minore L`inverno (opus8#4 rv297 - allegro non molto)  
> Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio – I M B E C I L E, My idiot Lover  
> Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio – A Song 4 Hate & Devotion  
> Dalida - Non andare via  
> Frédéric Chopin – Prelude No. 4 In E Minor, Op.28

Вдвоем он чувствует себя более покинутым, чем один. Если он с кем-нибудь вдвоем, этот второй хватает его и крепко держит его, беспомощного, в своих руках. Если он один, его хватает, правда, все человечество, но бесчисленные вытянутые руки запутываются одна в другой, и никто его не настигает (с) Франц Кафка «Дневники»

Раз уж придется умереть, то, очевидно, не имеет большого значения, когда и как ты умрешь (с) Альбер Камю «Посторонний»

 

Может быть, идея доставить пленника в покои бога-генерала и не была слишком удачной, но Аш, будучи не в духе, очень хотел лично знать причину того, почему его копия оказался пойман возле временной резиденции Ордена. К тому же, в резиденции никого, кроме Аша и некоторого количества солдат, не было.   
Спланированная акция или случайность? Представив себе что-то замышляющего реплику, Аш фыркнул. Нет, в его случае – наверняка случайность. Заодно можно получить подтверждение слухам о том, страдает ли тот топографическим кретинизмом. Странно, как это поблизости не обнаружили его друзей. Или все это – часть какого-то плана?.. Как бы то ни было на самом деле, скоро Аш все узнает.  
Люк сидел на стуле, уронив голову на грудь. Руки его были связаны за жесткой спинкой. Удобно расположившись напротив него в кресле, Аш подпер щеку ладонью. Меч он предусмотрительно отстегнул от пояса и положил на низкий столик.  
\- Не притворяйся, что ты без сознания.  
\- Хм.  
Реплика пошевелился, закидывая ногу на ногу и поднимая голову.  
\- Догадливый, - криво улыбаясь, хрипло произнес он.  
\- Я вижу, тебе не страшно.  
Нехарактерное поведение вызывало интерес.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Может, я тебя пытать буду. И убью в конце мучений.  
\- Хотел бы убить – я бы уже с тобой не беседовал. Меня очень бережно поймали. Наверное, подумали, что это ты решил в бега податься.  
\- Что-то ты разговорчивый слишком.  
\- А, это мне вкололи какую-то дрянь. Я им говорил, что я дворянин, но на них это не повлияло. Только на меня странно действует эта штука.  
\- Ожидалось, что ты должен спать. Но это хорошо, что ты при памяти.  
Наглый взгляд копии и его странные улыбки начинал раздражать.  
\- Хочешь ответов? Развяжи мне руки.  
\- Нет уж, мне так нравится больше.  
Рыжие брови насмешливо дернулись.  
\- О, какие подробности.  
\- Тебе слишком ударила в несуществующий мозг вколотая дрянь.  
\- А то ты не рад этому эффекту? Ты же от меня все это не услышишь, когда действие пройдет.  
\- Я и так не хочу все это слушать. Что ты делал возле резиденции?  
Люк склонил голову к плечу, глядя на Аша сквозь рыжие пряди волос, и задумался.  
\- Не знаю, - наконец изрек он. – Скорее всего, я заблудился. Я не знал, что это за место.  
\- И как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Эй, не так много вопросов. Я не очень хорошо соображаю.  
\- Да ты и раньше не отличался быстротой мышления.  
\- Это просто ты не замечал, - Люк недовольно попытался пошевелить связанными руками с нулевым успехом. – Кстати, кто бы говорил. Я же твоя копия, как-никак.  
\- Бестолковая копия, - бессмысленный разговор начинал утомлять бога-генерала. Глядя в эти глаза, дурные от наркотика, хотелось что-то с ним сделать. – Что же мне с тобой сделать? – озвучил он свои мысли.  
\- Руки развяжи. Я устал от этого. Можешь причинить мне какую-то другую боль. Разнообразие, Аш, разнообразие…  
Аш отвесил ему несильную оплеуху.  
\- По делу отвечай.  
Люк зло улыбаться не перестал.  
\- Руки.  
Глядя на это лицо, искривленное гримасой, Аш внезапно подумал о том, какая у Люка в его нормальном состоянии беззаботная и искренняя улыбка. Стоп, что за?..  
\- Тебе руки говорить не мешают.  
\- Мешают. Мне больно.  
\- Терпи, - пожал плечами бог-генерал.  
\- Мне надоело. Или ты меня боишься? Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы оказывать отпор. Мне бежать некуда, я даже не помню, как здесь оказался. Ты, конечно, прости, но плакать и умолять о пощаде я тоже не буду.  
\- Особенно о последнем я мечтал днями и ночами.  
Толку от реплики нет сейчас в любом состоянии – хоть связанный, хоть не связанный, все равно он неадекватный. Знать бы еще точно, что именно ему вкололи…  
Как он мог не помнить, зачем и как сюда пришел? На нем зимняя теплая одежда, вот только из вещей был один только меч. Что-то здесь не то. Слишком подозрительно.  
\- Развяжу только из-за того, что мне надоело твое нытье.  
Аш снял со стены короткий меч и разрезал веревки.  
\- О, как хорошо, - Люк со вздохом принялся растирать занемевшие руки. Красные полосы от веревок слишком четко выделялись на бледной коже.  
\- Ты знаешь, Аш, для счастья нужно так мало – всего лишь свободные руки.  
\- Как будто у тебя мало поводов для счастья!  
\- По-твоему, у меня их много? – Аш попался на крючок слишком легко. Люк самодовольно подумал, что в кои-то веки заставил броню бога-генерала дать трещину.  
\- А разве нет? В центре внимания, носятся с тобой, девушки вокруг. Чем плохо?  
\- Ты ревнуешь?  
В такой ситуации, не будь его собеседником Аш, Люк бы уже давно обиделся или полез в драку. Но провоцировать своего оригинала неожиданно оказалось так приятно.  
\- С чего бы?  
\- Ну… - протянул реплика, усаживаясь на подлокотник кресла, - ты, по крайней мере, часто думаешь обо мне и моем окружении. Это необычно, ты так не думаешь?  
\- Почему-то от тебя это прозвучало двусмысленно.  
\- Это потому, что ты на самом деле так думаешь.  
\- Да ладно?! – Ашу хотелось свернуть своей копии шею, чтобы заставить его замолчать. – Хватит нести ахинею! Дрянь, которая ударила тебе в голову, не дает повода ездить мне по ушам своими бреднями.  
\- Ну и ладно. Не хочешь признаваться – я тебя заставлять не буду. Но я часто о тебе думаю, правда.  
С этим невинным взглядом, совмещенным со всем вышесказанным, Аш мог справиться только одним способом: в красках представить, как ломает реплике руку. Или ногу. Или позвоночник – чтоб уже наверняка избавиться от этой его неестественной улыбки и такой же болтовни.  
\- О чем ты думаешь? У тебя мечтательный вид.  
\- Ты хочешь подробностей? – кровожадно улыбаясь, уточнил Аш.  
\- Конечно.  
Бог-генерал снова сел в кресло и изобразил задумчивость.  
\- Даже не знаю, с чего начать. Конечно же, я думаю о тебе. О том, как хрустит твоя шея в моих пальцах. О том, как я вспарываю тебе живот, и ты корчишься на полу. О том, как я ломаю тебе ребра.  
\- И это все ты хочешь сделать одновременно? – нервно рассмеялся Люк.  
\- В мыслях – да. В жизни, наверное, это не получится. Или хочешь попробовать?  
\- Нет, не хочу.  
\- Но ты же так хотел болевого разнообразия! Я сейчас в нужном настроении.  
\- Я передумал, - Люк на всякий случай встал с подлокотника и отошел к камину, возле которого заприметил кочергу. Аш был очень… убедителен. Шансов против него было откровенно мало. Больших усилий стоило сфокусировать взгляд на Аше, и то – по большему счету это удавалось из-за цвета его волос.  
\- Все же у тебя неправильные наклонности, Аш.  
\- Ты же хотел подробностей. Тебя кочерга привлекает больше, чем я?  
\- У нее против тебя нет шансов, - мысли и слова перескакивали со злополучной кочерги к богу-генералу слишком резко и неожиданно.  
\- Если ты не вспомнишь, что ты делал возле этого проклятого особняка, я точно с тобой что-то сделаю. У меня тут, кстати, развлечений мало, так что если не вспомнишь, я не расстроюсь.  
\- Скудноватая у тебя фантазия, Аш, - укоризненно замечает Люк, отворачиваясь.  
\- Можешь предложить свои варианты, я не против.  
За окном усилилась снежная буря, и Люк невольно передернул плечами. Безвыходная ситуация. Мысли в голове напоминали кисель; вовремя и уместно отвечать на реплики Аша было на самом деле невероятно сложно.  
\- Ты жесток. Я даже скучал по тебе, - пробормотал он, растягиваясь на ковре перед камином. – И, знаешь, наверное то, что мне вкололи, начинает действовать. Я плохо соображаю, тело все как ватное. Поэтому если хочешь что-то делать – делай сейчас.  
\- Я думал, ты меня до утра будешь забалтывать.  
\- Ты меня переоценил.   
Аш и в самом деле не знает, что с ним делать. Смотреть на его кишки уже не так хочется, да и принуждать к чему-то отпало желание – особенно сейчас, когда реплика успешно изображает труп на ковре, подложив руку под голову. Свет от огня пробегает по рыжим волосам, и они приобретают все новые оттенки. Это его поведение было для Люка слишком нехарактерным – было ли оно вызвано наркотиком или это то, что он прячет под своими бесчисленными улыбками? Раздраженный бог-генерал резко встает с кресла и покидает комнату. Не смотреть же ему до утра на копию, в самом деле…  
Даже хорошо, что остальные боги-генералы и Ван сейчас отсутствуют. Не нужно ломать голову над тем, как объяснить появление собственного клона; можно в некоторой степени позволить себе расслабиться и даже не пытаться убить Люка, хоть он и злил неимоверно своим поведением – как неадекватным сегодняшним, так и обыденным. Все в нем вызывало в Аше непривычное раздражение. Этот язык, с которого слетали двусмысленные намеки, хотелось вырвать к чертям.  
Хотелось сорвать злость, но единственный кандидат, который ему подходил, бездумно лежал возле камина. Нужно попытаться заснуть. Все равно реплика никуда не сбежит – резиденция хорошо охраняется. Сумасшествием было бежать в такую погоду – а реплика, хоть и с головой не дружил, все же был не настолько безумным.  
Нужно попытаться заснуть, а наутро, быть может, клон развлечет его своим рассказом о том, что он делал в такую погоду один возле резиденции. Видеть удивление на этом лице, скопированном со своего собственного – так забавно. Аш привык подавлять свои эмоции; глядя на Люка, он не понимает его. Это так странно…  
Аш злится на самого себя за эти мысли и рывком сдирает перчатку с руки. В кои-то веки можно нормально поспать, никто за тобой не следит, можно расслабиться хоть немного – бездна, как тяжело держать собственный характер в узде! – как тут… это. Вот, получи эту головную боль, можешь не расписываться. Хотя… о чем это он? При общении с репликой все годы усилий по подавлению своего нрава слишком ощутимо, почти физически можно почувствовать, как они уходят в никуда. Хочется банально подраться с ним, отвести душу и наконец успокоиться.  
В особенно тяжелые моменты он думал о Наталии. За столько лет она, разумеется, изменилась, но в своих мыслях Аш наделял ее чертами, которые хотел в ней видеть. Нужно же верить хоть во что-то, даже если это и бессмысленно. Если о ней не думать, то можно сойти с ума. Правда, его мысли о принцессе носили чаще всего абстрактный характер.  
В гостиной что-то загремело. Что-то бестолковое рыжее, однозначно. Специально не взяв меч, избавляя себя от искушения убить реплику, Аш направился в гостиную. Толкнув дверь ногой – а ведь он так долго избавлялся от этой привычки! – он увидел Люка, который пытался встать, держась за тот самый низкий столик возле кресла, куда Аш часом ранее положил меч.  
\- Я знаю, зачем тебя создали, - привалившись боком к дверному косяку, Аш сложил руки на груди, - не для того, чтобы бороться с Пророчеством. Для того, чтобы мне жизнь пересрать.  
\- Какая нелестная характеристика, - пробормотал Люк. – Что, соскучился?  
\- Твое счастье, что я спать не лег. Тебя что, ковер разочаровал?   
\- А ты что, пришел потому, что решил, будто бы я что-то делаю с твоим драгоценным ковром?  
\- Может быть, ты кочергой решил убиться, думал, занятное зрелище меня ждет.  
\- Не дождешься.  
\- Ты больше шуми, хорошо? Чтоб охрана прибежала, чтоб все в курсе были, что ты здесь находишься, такой невменяемый.  
\- Можно подумать, что тут никто не знает о том, что я здесь.  
\- Люк, - страдальчески закатив глаза, произнес Аш, - что ты помнишь… ах да, ты же ни черта не помнишь. Когда тебя схватили, я успел тебе на голову мешок набросить, вовремя он мне попался под руку. Так что ты под моим присмотром был доставлен сюда, я персонально снял с тебя мешок, сходил и отдал приказ о том, чтобы никто не проговорился о твоем присутствии, и вернулся к тебе. И вкололи тебе наркотик потому, что я запретил стрелять в тебя чем-то другим.  
\- Это так трогательно. Запугал солдат? И как это тебе удалось?   
\- Прозвище обязывает.   
Люк в изнеможении закрыл глаза. Ему казалось, что он умрет, если не встанет с этого проклятого ковра, но идея встать с него уже не казалась такой радужной.   
\- Аш, так что ты будешь со мной делать?  
Бог-генерал задумчиво намотал на палец длинную красную прядь волос.  
\- Не знаю. К обороне ты не пригоден, а с амебами я сражаться не привык.  
\- К обороне чего я не пригоден?  
\- Себя. Ты специально делаешь эти дурацкие намеки, или мне кажется? – Аш присел возле Люка, бесцеремонно схватил его за подбородок, критически рассматривая расширенные зрачки.  
\- Кажется, - пробормотал реплика.   
Аш смотрит ему в глаза, не мигая. Тяжелый, давящий зеленый взгляд почему-то напомнил Люку змеиный и растревожил детские воспоминания. Он тогда прятался от сонма гувернанток и служанок в одном ему известном месте, как увидел змею. Она медленно сползала по дереву, и была похожа на зеленую ленту. Люк не знал, нужно ли ее бояться, ядовитая ли она и так далее. Раньше он никогда не видел змей. Гай успел пронзить ее голову кинжалом до того, как Люк решил протянуть к ней руку, чтобы потрогать. Сесиль потом объяснил недоумевающему другу, что змея была ядовитой.  
Аш тоже отравлял его, по-своему, не кусая – одним взглядом. Смертельно ли это?.. Можно ли излечиться?  
\- Хватит, - Люк схватил бога-генерала за запястья, заставляя разорвать зрительный контакт. – Лучше бы ты пристрелил меня. Мне плохо.  
\- Когда утром тебе станет лучше, я помогу тебе вспомнить все, что ты мне говорил.  
\- Ты сама любезность. И вообще – мне что, всегда нужно быть в таком состоянии, чтобы ты не пытался что-то сделать со мной?  
\- Сегодняшние события – просто исключение.  
Люк по-прежнему сжимал запястья бога-генерала, который не торопился вырываться. Ашу любопытно, что дальше будет делать реплика, ведь сегодня они оба ведут себя слишком странно. Что будет в итоге, когда они устанут провоцировать друг друга? Люк не может выдержать этого пытливого взгляда, только не в этом состоянии, когда сознание затуманено и плохо поддается контролю. Он, склонив голову, начинает с преувеличенным интересом изучать руки Аша.  
\- У тебя только одна перчатка…  
\- Вторая в спальне. Я решил пойти спать, но мне это не грозит сегодня, видимо.  
\- Насколько я помню, ты и так плохо спишь, - вскользь замечает Люк.  
Руки Аша похожи на его собственные и одновременно имеют много различий. Реплика не видит, как бог-генерал хмурится.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Ментальная связь. Я могу видеть твои кошмары, если они очень… волнующие.  
Люк намеренно не произносит «если они слишком пугают тебя»: хоть он сейчас и плохо соображает, есть слова, которые произносить нельзя, и неважно, в каком ты состоянии находишься.  
\- Что еще ты знаешь? – напряженно произносит Аш, сверля взглядом рыжий затылок копии.  
\- Ну…, - тянет тот, держа интригу, и бросает на бога-генерала лукавый взгляд исподлобья, улыбаясь. – Ты подсматриваешь за мной, когда я в душе.  
\- Что за бред?! – немедленно вспыхивает Аш, сжимая кулаки. Это уже слишком!  
\- Не то чтобы я был сильно против, но зачем тогда отрицать? – продолжает Люк, стараясь не улыбаться от уха до уха. – Я, правда, чувствую это, когда ты обрываешь связь. Я тогда уже выхожу из душа…  
\- Мне нужно было срочно связаться с тобой! Откуда я знал, что ты час плещешься в душе?!  
\- Почему тогда потом не связался, когда я вышел? – кротко спрашивает реплика, осторожно надавливая большим пальцем в центр сжатого кулака, заставляя его разжаться.   
Аш уже не может контролировать вспышки гнева. Люк не успевает отследить быстрое, неуловимое движение рук, которые он только что держал, как пальцы бога-генерала немилосердно сжимаются на его шее. Когда бешеный круговорот пятен перед глазами, спровоцированный резким движением, утихает, Люк понимает, что снова лежит на ковре, а его оригинал полон искреннего желания его задушить. Рефлекторно он пытается ослабить железную хватку чужих пальцев, но это бесполезно. Ему не страшно, ему слишком никак. Он видит в глазах Аша ненависть, и это делает бессмысленным любое сопротивление. Волосы цвета крови щекочут лицо, и это ощущение кажется единственно реальным из всего происходящего.  
\- Потом такая необходимость отпала, - шипит Аш. – Я меч оставил, но я и так могу с тобой сделать что угодно.  
\- Я знаю, - хрипит Люк.   
Может, это просто сон, и если Аш сильнее сожмет его горло, он проснется? Реплика закрывает глаза, даже не пытаясь поверить в эту мысль.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь так умереть?  
\- Я не знаю, как я хочу умереть. Но если это сделаешь ты… это не будет уж слишком неприятно.  
\- Да что ты несешь, бездна тебя забери?! Ты настолько хочешь сдохнуть?!  
\- Я бы хотел, кроме тебя, увидеть Тиа напоследок, но это невозможно сейчас. И не то чтобы я хотел… но ведь ты меня душишь…  
Аш прищурился. Тысячи ругательств были готовы слететь с его языка, но вместо этого он приподнимает реплику за высокий воротник и, несколько раз встряхнув, отпускает. Так неинтересно. Это слишком скучно, когда он не сопротивляется. С раздражением сняв вторую перчатку, он уселся на ковре и стал смотреть в камин. Нужно успокоиться. Просто мысленно перенести себя в какое-то умиротворенное место. Или в центр сражения. Да, второй вариант гораздо лучше.   
Люк, откашлявшись, снова пытается встать, но голова так сильно кружится, что возможное решение проблемы видится ему только в одном. Он придвинулся к богу-генералу и внезапно опустил голову на его колени.  
\- Какого черта?.. – это действие отвлекло Аша от занимательной фантазии, где он с упоением рубил врагам головы. Преимущественно рыжие.  
\- Ты лучше ковра, - доверительно сообщает Люк.  
Аш не хочет придумывать ответ, чтобы продолжать очередной разговор. Слов сегодня было слишком много, от этого тоже можно устать. Созерцание огня в камине не успокаивает, а просто сжигает мысли. Аш бездумно смотрит на языки пламени, не обращая внимание ни на что. Но не вечно же так сидеть, и через некоторое время он переводит взгляд на реплику. Его глаза странно блестели. Бог-генерал положил руку ему на лоб.  
\- У тебя жар.  
\- Ага. Но ведь к утру пройдет?  
«Да откуда я знаю» - хочет сказать Аш, но вместо этого устало произносит:  
\- Наверное.  
Это так легко, очень, просто до сумасшествия легко – всего лишь резко повернуть эту рыжеволосую голову вбок, и в его жизни больше не будет этой улыбки, этой непонятной настойчивости, этой бессмысленной конкуренции. Пытаясь не выдать своих мыслей, Аш рассеянно гладит Люка по горячей щеке. Тот шевелится, протягивает руку, дотрагиваясь до пальцев бога-генерала, и прижимает его ладонь к своему лицу.  
Этот беззащитный жест обезоруживает Аша. Как можно показывать постороннему свое расслабленное состояние? Он действительно так беспечен или же думает, что может доверять своему оригиналу? Откуда в нем столько детской наивности? Издержки воспитания?..  
\- Ты не хочешь пойти в кровать? Здесь больше спать негде, а ковер – это не вариант.  
\- Тебе неудобно? – лицо реплики такое растерянное, что не хочется даже ругаться. В чем-то Аш иногда понимал Гая, потакающего капризам реплики. Устоять так сложно.  
\- Не раздражай меня. Пойдем в спальню.  
Не говорить же, что у него болит спина. Это Люку хорошо – лежит на его коленях в состоянии полусна. Люк отнимает руку от руки Аша и встает.  
\- Было хорошо, - внезапно говорит он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Просто мысль, высказанная вслух.  
Аш догадывается, что он имел в виду, но так и хочется ответить ему: «хорошо тебя душил?», «хорошо велся на твои провокации?». Но говорить о чем-то уже лень.  
Реплика делает шаг, и комната перед его глазами в очередной раз плывет. Бог-генерал успевает схватить его за руку и резко дернуть на себя. Люк по инерции врезается в Аша. Его пальцы судорожно хватают одежду на спине бога-генерала, безжалостно сминая. Голова кружится все быстрее, и Люк апатично думает, что это наступает неприглядный и окончательный конец. Таких ощущений и врагу не пожелаешь; это слишком выбивает из привычного состояния. Хорошо, когда понимаешь: плохо тебе или нет; но стоит зависнуть где-то между этих понятий, как начинается кошмар.  
Плачевный вид реплики действует на Аша странно. Ему хочется и оттолкнуть его, и обнять одновременно; самого себя понять слишком сложно. Эта ситуация слишком нестандартная; к этому нельзя быть готовым. Его руку по-прежнему не отпускает копия. Он стоит так близко к богу-генералу, что можно ощутить, как он изредка вздрагивает. Сердце Люка быстро бьется, и это неожиданно волнует Аша. Хотя, казалось, какое ему дело до чужого сердца?.. Не зная, что делать, Аш обнимает реплику за талию свободной рукой.  
\- Если ты сделаешь шаг, - бормочет Люк, пытаясь совладать со своим состоянием, - тебе придется иметь дело с моим трупом.   
\- Мне что, вообще не двигаться?!  
\- Да.  
Растрепанные рыжие волосы щекочут лицо Аша, а прерывистое дыхание касается его шеи. Это, безусловно, один из самых трудных дней бога-генерала. Надо было просто оставить Люка на ковре и отправляться спать, откровенно наплевав на копию. Черт же дернул посмотреть, не решил ли тот предпринять попытку побега. Через камин или окно, и в снежную бурю. Все это выглядело плохим оправданием собственного интереса. С энтузиазмом юного натуралиста он рассматривал его лицо, наблюдал за его состоянием и выяснил, что к отпору он не способен, разве что языком мог ворочать на удивление сносно. Он же спать должен после такой дозы, но нет – снова не оправдывает призрачные надежды Аша. Эффект неожиданности превосходит все ожидания. Бог-генерал видит в своей копии те эмоции, которые в себе слишком успешно искоренял или подавлял. Неужели он сам мог бы так беззаботно улыбаться?..   
Люк тем временем тихо вздыхает и утыкается носом в шею Аша.  
\- Какого черта?! – почти рычит тот, опешив. – Что ты себе позволяешь, идиот?  
\- Нельзя? – глухо бормочет реплика, резко отстраняясь. Кривая улыбка, так похожая на улыбку самого бога-генерала, всем своим видом источает яд.  
Аш словно видит себя самого, и это невыносимо. Как будто его отражение вышло из глубин зеркала, поменяв стиль одежды и прическу. Некстати он вспоминает глупый слух, что человека, который увидит своего двойника, в скором времени настигнет смерть. Реплика открывает рот, чтобы попытаться отравить еще и словами, но Аш уже слишком взбешен, чтобы опуститься до мысли о наматывании чьих-то кишок на руку; и, чтобы заставить реплику замолчать, кусает того за губы. Люк дергается, злится и даже не думает отстраняться, пытаясь укусить в ответ. В какой-то момент их языки сталкиваются, и укус переходит в жадный, спонтанный поцелуй. Люк неосторожно дергает красные волосы бога-генерала, и тот шипит, но не отталкивает. Совсем немного времени прошло с тех пор, когда он серьезно хотел убить реплику, а теперь хочется, чтобы его рука продолжала беспорядочно ерошить волосы, слегка надавливая на затылок.  
Такое чувство, что это он под действием наркотика, а не копия. Слишком резкий переход от желания убить к желанию обладать, все слишком странно, но при этом и слишком приятно. Тем более насиловать его Аш не собирался, а по взаимному согласию все это обещало быть интересным. Пальцы Люка медленно выпутываются из красных волос и плавно скользят по телу бога-генерала. Когда он немного отстраняется и открывает глаза, Аш замечает, что они совсем лишены искры благоразумия и осмысленности.  
\- Аш, - хрипло говорит он, не отводя взгляда, - чего ты хочешь?  
Ответ слишком очевиден, ведь если выбирать между кратковременной радостью от чужой смерти и наслаждением от физической близости, только закоренелый маньяк выберет первый вариант. Аш, конечно, не зря носит свое прозвище, вполне заслуженное, но растрепанный и живой реплика гораздо больше занимает его воображение, чем мертвый.  
\- Мне бы не хотелось принуждать, - задумчиво отвечает бог-генерал, расстегивая его куртку.  
\- Пользуйся моментом, пока я не сопротивляюсь, - смеется Люк. – Как только вколотая мне дрянь выветрится из головы, мне будет сложно соглашаться на эксперименты.  
\- Новый опыт тебя совсем не смущает?  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что плохо соображаю. С каких пор ты стал думать обо мне… так? Неужели я так поразил тебя, когда ты подсматривал?  
\- Еще раз вспомнишь об этом, и ты пожалеешь. Но тогда, - Аш стянул с плеч реплики куртку и принялся за рубашку, - ты был неплох.  
Он ненавязчиво толкал Люка к двери, ведущей в спальню, пресекая попытки нового разговора поцелуем. Неловкие пальцы копии дергают застежки на одежде бога-генерала.  
\- Аш, тебе что, все равно с кем?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну… раньше ведь я не замечал в тебе желания быть ближе ко мне.   
\- Я делаю это только с тобой, если ты об этом.  
\- Не хочешь ли ты сказать, что я особенный для тебя? – снова криво улыбается Люк.  
Аш толкает его, и реплика с ругательством падает на кровать.  
\- Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я точно передумаю и убью тебя, - раздраженно произносит Аш, расстегивая пояс.  
\- Хорошо, - вздыхая, соглашается Люк. – Только не роняй меня больше, ладно? А то умру прежде, чем ты решишь что-то делать со мной.  
Комната искажается в его восприятии, и реальным остается только возбуждение. Волосы наклонившегося к нему Аша кажутся потоками крови, стекающими с его спины на лицо Люка. Он закрывает глаза, позволяя раздевать себя. Ему не столько страшно, сколько интересно. Аш целует его, не давая окончательно сойти с ума. Мысли в голове слишком перепутались и стали бессвязными, абсолютно лишними. Смутные желания заполнили сознание, и не было смысла им противиться. Тело существует отдельно от разума, и это не кажется чем-то из ряда вон выходящим.   
Аш не торопится, доводя до сладкого изнеможения теряющего связь с реальностью реплику, и, целуя его за ухом, с удовольствием слушает просьбы Люка о том, что ему хочется продолжения. В постели Люк, как оказалось, был лишен комплексов, что приятно удивило бога-генерала, втайне приготовившегося уговаривать. Реплика знал, чего хотел, и совершенно не смущался собственных желаний. Аш оказался обманут мимолетным румянцем на его щеках, приняв желаемое за действительное.   
Люк вздрагивает, чувствуя прикосновение чего-то прохладного.  
\- Что это? – даже эти два слова требуют усилий.  
\- Крем, - фыркнул Аш. – Ничего другого не нашел.  
Реплика уже ни черта не соображал, судя по всему. Если он в следующий раз решит прогуляться возле резиденции Ордена, лучше его подстрелить из арбалета. Хоть адекватным останется. На все согласный, он, конечно, непредсказуем, и это заставляет думать о нем серьезнее, но эти кривые ухмылки совсем не идут ему. В непонятном ему самому приступе нежности он гладит лицо копии, и ощущает приближение безумия. Нет, хоть он и реплика, он не похож на Аша - ведь если так не думать, то мысль о том, что он хочет собственного клона, отдает откровенным извращением. Он, сам до конца не осознавая, цеплялся за эти различия: разный цвет волос, разные прически, разный стиль, даже голоса немного отличаются – его собственный был ниже. Даже если совсем немного, на тон, на полтона - все равно это имеет значение!  
Люк упирается руками в грудь Аша, выдергивая того из мучительных мыслей; но сил у него не хватает, чтобы полностью оттолкнуть.  
\- Мне как-то… странно.  
\- Могу прекратить, если все так плохо, - с сомнением в голосе произносит бог-генерал.  
В глазах Люка появляется злое, осмысленное выражение.  
\- И что мне потом делать – с рукой упражняться? Не хочу! Продолжай!  
\- Хватит кусать меня, бездна тебя забери! Я скоро буду похож на отбивную твоими стараниями!  
Реплика дергает его за волосы, неосознанно провоцируя на резкие движения, и морщится. Все равно он не ожидал нежной романтики, но половина болевых ощущений притуплена, и все не так уж плохо. Аш целует его закрытые веки, и Люк обнимает его за шею, желая быть еще ближе.   
Не думать ни о чем – это тоже наслаждение. Неосознанное падение тоже может быть захватывающим.  
  
  
Пробуждение Люка было долгим и мучительным. Он, может, еще бы спал, но непонятный звук мешал ему, раздражая и заставляя открыть глаза. Тело было как ватное. Он с силой провел ладонями по лицу, пытаясь окончательно стряхнуть остатки сна, и медленно повернул голову на странный звук.   
Сидящий напротив кровати Аш меланхолично жевал яблоко, подперев щеку ладонью, не забывая при этом сверлить взглядом реплику. Увидев, что Люк смотрит на него, он немедленно распрямил спину и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Аш, ты же вроде бы яблоки терпеть не можешь… - удивился Люк.  
Это зрелище так поразило его, что собственное непонятное состояние незаметно отошло на второй план.   
\- Я и тебя два дня назад терпеть не мог! – с тоской, не вязавшейся с неприступным видом, произнес бог-генерал.  
\- Что за траурное лицо?..  
\- Еды здесь нормальной нет, - буркнул Аш.  
Не говорить же о том, что если он пойдет на кухню готовить, то имиджу будет нанесен непоправимый ущерб? Аш Кровавый в передничке, с упоением запекающий мясо в печи! Хоть картину рисуй и в банкетном зале вешай. Мимоходом удивившись внезапному пробуждению чувства юмора, Аш положил огрызок на тумбочку. Искушение выкинуть его в окно было слишком большим, но разбушевавшаяся метель сводила на нет эти мечты.  
\- Два дня?..  
\- Ты спишь вот уже двое суток. А я все жду адекватного рассказа о том, что ты делал в окрестностях.  
\- Ты на меня все это время смотрел?  
\- Если у тебя последняя стадия усыхания мозга, это не значит, что у меня такие же проблемы, - вздохнул Аш.  
Если сейчас окажется, что он так и не вспомнил, можно впасть в прострацию. Даже злиться не хотелось. Лучше бы он не помнил тот вечер, когда попал сюда.  
\- А кстати, что за два дня изменилось в твоем отношении ко мне?  
Аш, воплощение вселенского терпения, почувствовал острый приступ тоски.   
\- Ты идиот, - проинформировал он озадаченного Люка. – У тебя что, задница не болит?  
\- С чего бы ей болеть?! Хотя… немного болит…  
\- Какой интересный поворот, - через некоторое время пробормотал он, садясь на кровати.  
Бог-генерал, втайне ожидающий криков и ругани вкупе с последней стадией отчаяния, был немного раздосадован. Хотелось посмотреть на удрученного клона, а не вышло.   
\- То есть, тебя не смутило, что я сначала был отловлен, пленен, привязан к стулу, потом ты на мне словесно отыгрывался, и чуть не задушил, а в итоге потащил в кровать?  
\- Тебя все это тоже не смущало – а после моей безуспешной попытки тебя задушить, ты возомнил мои колени подушкой, и сейчас как будто и не удивлен тем, что произошло. Ожидал чего-то подобного?  
\- Аш, ты меня огорчаешь, - мрачно произнес Люк. – Все же с головой у тебя проблемы.  
\- С этими проблемами я сам справлюсь. Так что, ты помнишь, как оказался возле этой чертовой резиденции?  
\- Опять нужно вспоминать! – раздраженно произносит он, еще сильнее взлохмачивая волосы.  
\- А как ты хотел? – философски изрекает Аш, глядя на копию с брезгливостью, присущей каждому здоровому человеку, когда тот смотрит на душевнобольного. Или на больного в принципе.  
\- А ты никогда не хотел не вспоминать?   
\- Если бы я не вспоминал, я бы не был собой.   
Люк фыркнул.  
\- Я помню, как оказался здесь. Тиа узнала, что где-то в этих краях есть кристалл, который сможет увеличить магическую силу ее голоса. И мы отправились на его поиски. Потом мы попали в снежную бурю. Ноэль предупреждала нас, что «Альбиор» еще не полностью отремонтирован, но ведь мы думали, что это не слишком серьезно. И в прогнозе погоды не было никакой бури! А когда мы все же попали в нее, меня…- он замялся, растерянно улыбнувшись. – В общем, выкинуло из кабины.  
Нет, мир не перевернулся. Все осталось неизменным, и у реплики по-прежнему отсутствует понятие здравого смысла и ума как такового.  
\- То есть, ты упал черт знает с какой высоты и остался цел?   
Люк кивнул.  
\- Я упал на какой-то заснеженный куст.  
То, что у него ничего не сломано, Аш выяснил еще в кровати, но все же… история реплики звучала странно. Аш успокоил себя мыслью, что копия странен по природе своей. Он, конечно, сам не мог себя с чистой совестью отнести к той части людей, которые гордо именовали себя «нормальными и адекватными», да и не хотел, но Люк – это совсем другое.  
\- Тебе повезло, что тебя засекли. А не то околел бы в сугробе.  
\- Даже если бы твои люди не поймали меня, я знал, куда мне идти.  
Аш подавил вздох. Собственная выдержка поражала. Мало того, что он терпеливо ждал, пока реплика проснется, так еще и слушает все… это.   
\- Откуда ты знал?  
Теперь уже реплика смотрит на него, как на больного.  
\- Мы же связаны. Я чувствовал, что ты где-то рядом.  
\- Мда… глупость заразна.  
\- Раньше надо было думать об этом, когда тащил меня в кровать. Почему, кстати, все это произошло – мне ведь вкололи такую дозу снотворного, что я спал два дня?  
\- На тебя не сразу подействовало. Идиотов не берет, знаешь ли.  
\- Сколько я с тобой общаюсь, столько же ты говоришь одно и то же! – сердито ответил Люк.  
Зябко передернув плечами, он закутался в одеяло. Воспоминания услужливо всплывали в сознании, не слишком радуя своего владельца.   
\- Я даже не знаю, что мне с тобой делать, - задумчиво тянет Аш, бросая на реплику насмешливые взгляды и игнорируя его последние слова. – Из-за снежной бури в связи чудовищные помехи. Мы отрезаны от всего мира.   
Ситуация – лучше не придумаешь. Люк хочет оказаться как можно дальше от этого насмешливого взгляда, и желательно в компании друзей, но это невозможно. И так же сильно хочется много чего высказать Ашу, ведь он, скорее всего, даже послушает, и не будет перебивать – не то у него настроение, слишком расслабился; но проблема в том, что тот знает все слова, которые хочется произнести, и это все обессмысливает.   
\- Откуда такая покладистость характера? Тебя как подменили.  
Аш, устав сидеть в одной позе, согнул ногу и прижал ее к груди, обхватив руками, и пристроил подбородок на колено.  
«Потому что я отравлен».  
\- Это потому, что я, до твоего появления, хотел отлично провести время. Видишь ли, даже меня может напрягать постоянная слежка. А тут ты мне на голову свалился. Отдых мне уже не светит.  
\- Если я доставляю тебе столько неудобств и ты еле терпишь мое присутствие, мог бы не трудиться и не тащить меня в эту резиденцию. Тебе же нет до меня дела. Оставил бы в сугробе, и было бы у тебя одной проблемой меньше.  
\- Сначала я думал, что это шпион. А потом… ну какое тебе дело до моих мотивов?  
\- Самое прямое, потому что это меня касается.  
Люк хмурится, а бог-генерал с интересом изучает эмоции, возникающие на его бледном лице. Для него реплика был как открытая книга, в которой, однако, было невозможно прочитать половину страниц.  
\- Кстати, Аш, когда начало действовать снотворное – это же вечером ты меня поймал, да? – значит, ночью?  
\- Ближе к утру. После третьего раза.  
Брови Люка поползли вверх, но он промолчал, отворачиваясь. Аш начинал испытывать раздражение. Ну почему реплика не ведется на провокации?.. А после замечания про третий раз вообще вознамерился молчать. Вся эта ситуация, ставшая такой неловкой, начинала вызывать внутреннее напряжение.   
\- Тебе не кажется, что все это слишком затянулось? Мы говорим ни о чем – а последние минуты не говорим вообще. Так можно продолжать до бесконечности.  
\- Аш, откуда этот лирический настрой? – зеленый взгляд Люка серьезен, а губы и не думают улыбаться. Он вообще знает, какой силой обладает эта его улыбка?..  
\- По-твоему, я не могу хотеть пообщаться с тобой? Ты, на удивление, сейчас менее глуп, чем обычно. Я пользуюсь моментом.  
\- Затянулось, не затянулось… к чему это все? Предлагаешь перейти к конкретике? Так понравилось?  
\- Не без этого, - уклончиво ответил Аш. К чему клонит реплика, ведь его два дня назад все устраивало?..  
Три раза, особенно когда это впервые, и когда Люк из-за вколотой дряни не чувствовал боли - это было нечто: они были слишком возбуждены, чтобы первый раз был долгим или нежным, и все произошло слишком быстро, зато горячие руки Люка, притянувшие к себе Аша, были чересчур настойчивыми, и когда Аш во второй раз закинул ногу реплики себе на плечо, тот улыбнулся ему - совершенно безумно, как показалось в полумраке спальни, освещенной только тускло горящим ночным светильником на тумбочке, и это было так многообещающе. И было обидно, когда копия отрубился после третьего захода. Аш, находясь на волне ощущений, не сразу понял, что произошло. Руки, до этого крепко обнимающие его, соскользнули с плеч и безвольно упали на простыни. Сделав несколько движений в нем, сонном, Аш ощутил себя закоренелым насильником. Люку, конечно, в его состоянии было все равно, что с ним делают, но ведь для бога-генерала разница была более ощутимой. Снотворное погрузило Люка в долгий, крепчайший сон, и Аш, проклиная все на свете, обтирал запачканное тело реплики влажным полотенцем. Не спать же с ним, таким, в одной кровати! Мысль о том, что можно спихнуть его на пол, почему-то не посетила бога-генерала. Люк во сне почти не двигался, и можно было не обращать на него внимания – благо размеры кровати позволяли, но сон покинул Аша. Ворочаясь с боку на бок, он то и дело случайно дотрагивался до реплики – то к его руке, то к бедру, то к волосам, и жутко раздражался. А в редкие моменты, когда поверхностный сон одолевал бога-генерала под утро, его будило жуткое ощущение, что реплика не шевелится потому, что умер. И тогда он лежал, полностью измотанный борьбой за сон, и слушал размеренное, тихое дыхание Люка. Сердце реплики билось ровно и спокойно вопреки кошмарам Аша. Это были худшие две ночи в жизни бога-генерала. Сегодня утром он не выдержал и начал тормошить свою копию, и после часа безуспешных попыток залепил тому пощечину, тут же устыдившись охватившей его злости. Люк все не просыпался, и Аш, уже не знающий, куда себя деть, весь день бродил по резиденции. Все эти два дня он пробовал читать, но сосредоточиться было невозможно. Не то чтобы он всегда думал о реплике, спящем в его кровати, просто мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, буквы никак не хотели складываться в осмысленные слова и протестовали против объединения их в предложения. Аш чувствовал и усталость, и злость из-за своего странного состояния. А ближе к вечеру, когда он уже смирился с тем, что ничем занять себя не получится, и придется сидеть, глядя на реплику, в ожидании его пробуждения, он внезапно разобрался в непонятном своем душевном диссонансе.  
«Отравлен», - мелькнула мысль. Он отравлен этим созданием, своей копией, и нет никаких способов стать здоровым. Тот, не осознавая, отравил Аша, и даже не подозревал об этом. Он случайно поцарапался об Люка, как можно поцарапаться о лезвие, если не быть осторожным, а порез, вместо того, чтобы зажить и не оставить после себя никаких воспоминаний, внезапно воспалился. Из-за мягкого яда этой улыбки, которая сидела в сердце, как отравленная заноза.  
Сам Аш так улыбаться не умел.  
\- Эй, ты что, спишь? – недовольный Люк щелкнул пальцами прямо перед лицом бога-генерала.  
\- Еще раз так сделаешь, я тебе пальцы сломаю, - дернувшийся от неожиданности Аш мгновенно взбесился из-за этого движения и собственных раздумий на тему копии.  
\- Ты снова сердишься и угрожаешь. Значит, все в порядке.  
\- Ты мазохист?  
\- Нет, но ты сам не свой. Можешь сесть сюда? – Люк похлопал ладонью по простыне рядом с собой и улыбнулся.  
Аш прищурился. Эта улыбка, такая искренняя и невинная, временами просто сводила с ума.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста.  
\- Мне и на стуле хорошо.  
\- Тебе на нем плохо.  
\- Да что ты пристал?!  
\- Ты что, всю жизнь на нем просидишь?!  
Аш в сильнейшем раздражении пересел на кровать, поджав под себя правую ногу. Люк протянул к нему руки, и богу-генералу показалось, что он хочет обнять его, но нет. Чужие пальцы зарылись в роскошные красные волосы, и Аш на секунду прикрыл глаза от внезапного удовольствия, которое приносили эти нехитрые действия. Люк тем временем собрал волосы в хвост и слегка приподнял их, критически оценивая дело рук своих.  
\- Нет, - вынес он вердикт после непродолжительного созерцания бога-генерала. – Тебе так не очень идет. Ты их когда-нибудь завязываешь?  
\- Редко. Только когда очень жарко. Может, отпустишь?  
Демонстрировать маленькие слабости не хотелось.  
\- Всегда мечтал так сделать, - пробормотал Люк, с видимым сожалением оставляя в покое волосы своего оригинала.  
Аш скептически изогнул бровь.   
\- Что в этом такого? – обиделся реплика.   
\- Да ничего, - бог-генерал оперся руками о кровать. Длинная челка, так старательно зачесанная назад утром, упала на глаза благодаря стараниям Люка, а поправлять ее не было никакого желания.   
\- Меня влечет к тебе, - внезапно сказал он.  
Аш склонил голову набок, и волна красных волос плавно перетекла со спины на правое плечо.   
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
\- Почему бы и нет, - пожал плечами Люк. – Это интересно, тебе так не кажется?  
Это и правда было занимательно, тем более что мысли бога-генерала совпадали с мыслями своей копии. Возникшие странные чувства не спешили угасать. Это однозначно не была любовь. Просто странный, искаженный вариант взаимопонимания, ни к чему не обязывающий; требующий физической близости, при котором слова были лишь помехой.   
\- Ага, - легкомысленно ответил Аш.   
Люк хмыкнул и спустил ноги с кровати.  
\- Прохладно. Ты чувствуешь?  
\- Я, в отличие от тебя, одет.  
Реплика закусил губу, сдерживая неуместный нервный смешок. Он только сейчас осознал, что удобно под одеялом было оттого, что на нем не было одежды. Быстро окинув взглядом спальню, он увидел свои вещи, аккуратно сложенные на стуле. Сам он так сделать не мог, и значит, это Аш от скуки занимался наведением порядка. Мило, что уж тут скажешь…  
Завернувшись в одеяло, он подошел к окну. Снежная буря и не думала утихать. Ветер швырял горсти снега в окна, и даже специальные, толстые стекла дрожали под этим яростным натиском.   
\- Люк, ты же не собираешься бодрствовать в моем одеяле?  
\- А что?  
\- Оно, если ты не заметил, у меня одно.  
\- Это ты намекаешь, чтобы я поделился им с тобой?  
Реплика, тяжело вздохнув, отошел от окна и сел возле бога-генерала.  
\- Поделиться со мной моим же собственным одеялом… твоя наглость безгранична.  
\- У меня ведь такой, - Люк сделал ударение на этом слове, искоса наблюдая за реакцией Аша, - оригинал.  
\- Несомненно.  
Аш резко дергает край одеяла на себя, и Люк падает на кровать, полураскрытый.  
\- Какого черта ты творишь?! – гневно кричит он, но бог-генерал, не обращая внимания на его возгласы и протесты, ложится рядом.  
\- Я, между прочим, из-за тебя плохо спал.  
\- Все твои проблемы из-за меня, да? Придумай что-то другое! И разденься! Ты холодный.  
\- Зато ты теплый. Вот и согревай меня. Должна же быть от тебя какая-то польза?  
Откровенная насмешка еще больше злит Люка, и он дергает куртку бога-генерала.  
\- Мне что, еще и раздевать тебя?  
\- Ну, я же тебя раздевал.  
Краска смущения заливает лицо реплики, и Аш втайне торжествует. Ну наконец-то, ради такого зрелища стоило долго трепаться. Люк снова отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть замешательство, но уже поздно.  
Бог-генерал, прикрыв глаза, осторожно – а вдруг укусит? – целует свою копию. Он прижимает Люка к кровати, всем своим видом показывая, что лучше не вырываться. Реплика так же осторожно гладит прохладными пальцам лицо Аша и нерешительно целует в ответ.  
\- Аш…  
\- Что?..  
\- Мне твоя пряжка давит на живот.  
Бог-генерал несколько раз моргает, пытаясь понять, о чем говорит его копия.  
\- Это не пряжка… то есть это и она тоже.  
\- Расстегни, мне же больно! И вообще, в одежде ты холодный.  
\- Так раздень меня.  
\- А ты будешь лежать и смотреть в потолок? Ну уж нет.  
\- Тогда не дай мне заскучать.  
\- Провались ты в бездну, Аш! – не выдержал Люк. – Твоя одежда сводит меня с ума! Сколько времени ты тратишь, чтобы все это надеть, или оно не снимается?!  
\- Нормальная одежда, меня устраивает! Зато ты своей одеждой не слишком озабочен!  
\- Зато мою можно быстро одеть. И быстро снять.  
\- Люк, прекрати спорить. Я тебя хочу.  
Реплика замер.  
\- Но ты же меня не очень любишь?  
\- Чаще напоминай мне об этом! – разозлившись, Аш отстранился и сел на кровати, недовольно сведя брови.  
Люк коснулся его руки, несмело ее погладил. Бог-генерал бросает недовольный взгляд, но не уклоняется. Мысли о том, чтобы убить или покалечить копию, давно покинули его. Люк тянется к Ашу всем телом и целует его сначала в щеку, а потом тянет за волосы – не резко, но настойчиво, заставляя повернуть голову, чтобы завладеть чужими губами полностью. Пальцы реплики ощупывают руку бога-генерала, стаскивают длинные перчатки, потом тянут вниз потайную молнию на куртке, забираются под рубашку.  
\- У тебя руки холодные, - морщится Аш.  
\- Ты же хочешь, чтобы я тебя раздел? Тогда терпи, - улыбается Люк. – Кстати… твои сапоги-чулки снимаются так же, как и перчатки?..  
\- Так же. Что ты там возишься, я уже мерзну!  
Люк водит ладонями по ноге бога-генерала, сначала пытаясь понять, как именно и что снимается, а потом уже не спеша стягивая сапоги и слишком облегающие штаны, и это так возбуждает. Уже потом, полностью раздетого, он тянет Аша к себе под одеяло, и прижимается губами к его шее, пользуясь тем обстоятельством, что бог-генерал пока что позволяет ему делать с собой все, что угодно. Аш больше не думает о том, что его целует его же копия, почти двойник – сейчас это не имеет никакого значения; лишь бы только эти теплые руки продолжали обнимать его, а эти губы дарили ему и наслаждение, и отравленную улыбку, и хриплые стоны.   
  
  
Утром он проснулся от неприятного ощущения, что висит на краю пропасти. Отчасти так и было: во сне Люк оттеснил его на самый край кровати – хватит одного резкого движения, и можно близко познакомиться с полом. Реплика во сне обнимал руку Аша, и бог-генерал не сомневался, что если копия спихнет его с кровати, то обязательно плюхнется сверху, для остроты ощущений.  
Мысленно ругаясь, он отодвинул спящего Люка и отправился в душ. Лежать и смотреть снова на это создание, которое с удовольствием проспало двое суток и заснуло через несколько часов после триумфального пробуждения, было бессмысленно. Аш и так на него насмотрелся, за два казавшихся бесконечными дня.   
Люк был не совсем таким же раскованным в постели без побочного действия снотворного, но так же абсолютно не смущался. Аш мог бы предположить, что опыт в подобного рода отношениях у того имелся, если бы не мог видеть воспоминания Люка. А там, в этом круговороте перемешанных, немного детских мыслей ничего подобного не наблюдалось.   
Бог-генерал завернулся в халат и пошел обратно в спальню. Реплика уже пытался проснуться - усиленно тер ладонями лицо, сидя на кровати. Все эти манипуляции мало помогали ему.   
\- Аш, в этом месте как, уж слишком плохо с едой? Я уже три дня ничего не ем… и из твоей спальни не выхожу, - хриплым со сна голосом пробормотал он.  
\- Ты можешь выйти хоть в окно, если тебе так хочется. А по поводу еды – одевайся, и пойдем в подвал, там еще должно что-то оставаться.  
Люк с отсутствующим видом уставился в окно, ероша и без того растрепанные волосы. Снежная буря и не думала утихать.  
\- Такими темпами скоро эту резиденцию снегом заметет… Аш, мне нужно связаться с «Альбиором».  
\- Это будет возможно только завтра после обеда и то, если повезет.  
\- А сколько сейчас времени?  
\- Десять утра. Ты думаешь одеваться или нет? Кофе в постель я тебе носить не буду.  
\- А я кофе и не люблю, - Люк с сожалением отбросил теплое одеяло и поежился.   
\- Ты по утрам всегда тормозишь? – Аш в нетерпении бросил ему одежду на кровать.  
\- А ты по утрам всегда такой громкий? – поморщился реплика. – И ты что, в халате пойдешь?  
\- Переоденусь, не волнуйся!  
Люк хотел сказать что-то ехидное, судя по его лицу, но махнул рукой и зевнул, с неохотой одеваясь. Перепады настроения Аша были для него необъяснимы. Препираться с ним, да еще с утра, не хотелось. Он накинул теплый плащ и повернулся. Бог-генерал, почти одетый, с сомнением смотрел на остатки своего гардероба.  
\- Я уже готов.  
\- Пойдем, - Аш, решивший, что форменной куртки будет достаточно, стремительно вышел из спальни.  
Разговаривать не хотелось. Люк шел позади бога-генерала, стараясь унять беспокойство за Тиа. Это только на первый взгляд ему повезло, что он сидит не в сугробе, а в относительно теплой резиденции. На самом деле, особенно после созерцания утреннего дурного настроения Аша, хотелось оказаться на «Альбиоре» как можно быстрее. Все это было больше похоже на наваждение – странные разговоры, странное поведение бога-генерала, странные отношения, ни к чему не обязывающие, но от этого не менее безумные. Утренний Аш казался совсем другим человеком, по сравнению с собой ночным. Может, на самом деле это все болезненный, реалистичный сон, и скоро он проснется, окруженный снежными массивами?..   
Люк не знал, что бог-генерал пытается справиться с собой, пытается найти способ, который позволит ему остаться равнодушным к улыбке, что так отравляла его, и звереет от осознания того, что это невозможно. Вырезать из памяти этот фрагмент не получится никогда. Сомнения копии по поводу реальности происходящего были слишком ощутимы, смешивались с и не без того отвратным настроением. Но ведь целовать полуоткрытые губы Люка так приятно, когда с них срывается стон удовольствия…   
Аш грязно выругался. Что за бред?..  
\- Что такое? – Люк обошел замершего бога-генерала вокруг, недоумевая.  
\- Ничего, - процедил тот, стараясь задвинуть неуместные мысли в самый дальний уголок сознания. – Уже пришли.   
\- Аш, да что с тобой происходит?  
\- Слушай, у тебя что, не бывает плохого настроения?  
Люк ненадолго задумался.  
\- Очень редко, почти никогда, - уверенно ответил он.  
\- Потому что ты идиот. Идиоты всегда радуются жизни.  
\- Вот как? Ты ошибаешься. Я просто не хочу портить настроение окружающим кислой физиономией. И что плохого в том, чтобы радоваться жизни?   
Аш не ответил, гремя чайником. В какую бездну затягивает его самообладание, когда рядом находится реплика? Он был объективен ко всему, кроме своей копии. Обвинять Люка в несуществующих прегрешениях было откровенной слабостью, но справиться с собой бог-генерал не мог.   
Люк тем временем нашел в кладовке пирог с мясом и положил его на низкий столик. Сейчас ему еще предстоит смотреть на Аша, и не вестись на его попытки устроить скандал. Да уж, эти совместно проведенные ночи точно были наваждением, просто странный каприз одурманенного большой дозой снотворного рассудка. Он тонким ножом, обнаруженным неподалеку, режет пирог на равные части, стараясь не думать ни о чем. Аш ставит перед ним чашку с чаем и садится напротив. Под его тяжелым взглядом откровенно неуютно, но Люк твердо решил игнорировать это неудобство.  
Ашу закрадывается в голову мысль, что Люк далеко не такой идиот, как он привык думать. Он смотрит в эти глаза, отражение его собственных, и первый раз в жизни хочет понять, что на самом деле творится в этой рыжеволосой голове. Путешествие по чужому сознанию не дает тех результатов, на которые он надеялся. Нужно не просто ощущать его эмоции, а проникнуть в самую суть его естества, что не представляется возможным. Люк вздыхает, и Аш видит его прежним глупым репликой. Зеленые глаза прячут под веками странный блеск, так взбудораживший бога-генерала, и укрепляет того в собственных иллюзиях, не подтверждая догадки.  
Когда он увидел одинокую фигуру посреди снежного безумия, его тут же кольнуло ощущение, что он точно знает, какой именно безумец бродит возле стен резиденции. Он не обманулся – это же все равно, что не узнать себя в зеркале утром, даже если ты-не ты одет в несуразную одежду, выставляющую живот напоказ. Справедливости ради надо заметить, что хоть в метель на реплике не было этой непотребной, на вкус Аша, одежды. Он или слишком привык видеть Люка в белом подобии плаща, или ему действительно не слишком к лицу одежда темных цветов – что странно, ведь он – его копия…  
\- Аш, хватит сверлить меня взглядом, - не выдерживает Люк. - Мне уже кусок в горло не лезет.  
\- Неужели в тебе проснулось смущение?  
\- Оно, конечно, всегда спит, но эта ситуация такая исключительная, что смущение решило приоткрыть глаза.   
\- Я сейчас пойду решать организационные вопросы, и закрою тебя в гостиной. На полдня. Так что не болтай, а ешь.   
\- Ты думаешь, что я сбегу? Погода не располагает к вылазкам из окна, если ты не заметил.  
\- Меня больше волнует, чтобы никто не зашел и не увидел тебя. Мне не хочется думать о том, что сказать по поводу твоего пребывания в этой резиденции и моих покоях в частности.   
Люк саркастически приподнял бровь. Еще немного времени в таком обществе, как его высокомерный оригинал, и вполне можно озвереть. Излишним терпением Люк не страдал. Понаблюдав, как Аш таким же тяжелым взглядом уставился на чашку с кофе, реплика хихикнул, представив, как несчастная жидкость начинает бурлить в чашке, не выдержав накала эмоций в зеленом взгляде.  
\- Знаешь, что смех без причины… - начал было бог-генерал, но Люк нетерпеливо махнул рукой, перебивая:  
\- Это признак хорошего настроения. Пойдем, раз в моем обществе тебе так тягостно. Закрой меня в комнате и расслабься.  
Аш подарил ему тяжелейший из своих взглядов, решив не снисходить до ответа. Проводив насвистывающего легкомысленную песенку Люка в комнату, он закрыл дверь и удалился, пребывая в совершенно отвратительном настроении – хотя причин для такого состояния вроде бы не имелось.  
Реплика с тоской смотрел в окно. Так же тоскливо он смотрел из окон своего дома, желая сбежать. Все же семь лет сидеть в золотой клетке – это слишком много. И слишком грустно. Люк побродил по комнате в поисках чего-нибудь занимательного. Хмыкнул, глядя на кочергу, которой собирался обороняться от жаждущего его убить Аша. Жажда Аша позже переросла во что-то иное, а кочерга так и осталась невостребованной. В спальне он нашел книгу, и сначала обрадовался. Но она оказалась трактатом по философии, и Люк тяжело вздохнул. Было бы странно, если бы у Аша лежала книга о приключениях, например. Смирившись, он открыл трактат где-то посередине и стал читать – ведь кроме этого, делать было абсолютно нечего. Общество заумной, но молчащей книги было куда лучше, чем общество недовольного непонятно чем Аша. Бедная Наталия, знала бы она, какой невыносимый характер у ее сокровища! Но Люк сильно подозревал, что весь негатив бог-генерал предпочтет изливать именно на его голову, а не на чью-либо другую. Хотя, если Ашу действительно нравятся такие книги, как та, которую держал в руках реплика, тогда понятно, почему у него такая бешеная амплитуда настроений. Не то чтобы он не понимал, что имеет ввиду автор так заинтересовавшего бога-генерала философского труда, просто Люк был со всем написанным категорически не согласен. Книга была о том, как «правильно» относиться к жизни: не разменивать себя на дружеские связи; что нужно жертвовать всем ради поставленной цели и все в таком же духе. Реплика переворачивал несколько страниц, бросал взгляд в окно с надеждой, что буря поутихла, разочаровывался от осознания того факта, что погода меняться не собиралась, и снова листал трактат. Понемногу он забывал наблюдать за погодой, отдав все силы на мысленную борьбу с философией.  
Когда в скважине с легким скрипом повернулся ключ, Люк не обратил на это никакого внимания. Только когда Аш заглянул ему через плечо, заинтересовавшись, чем занят его копия, он вздрогнул от неожиданности. Красные длинные пряди скользнули по его плечу и коснулись щеки.  
\- Я думал, ты снова спишь.  
\- Как видишь, не сплю.  
Аш сел рядом, забирая из рук Люка книгу и изучая обложку.  
\- Не скучал? – иронично осведомился он, отложив трактат в сторону.  
\- Ну что ты, у меня была очень интересная компания. Ты, как я понимаю, вновь пригоден к общению со мной?  
\- Несомненно. Согласно прогнозу, к утру буря должна утихнуть, так что утром пойдем в радиорубку. Не знаю, как ты, а я спать хочу.   
\- А мне где ложиться? В твоей спальне только одна кровать.  
У реплики возникают вполне закономерные подозрения, что его оригинал не захочет находиться с ним настолько близко снова, и поэтому ответ удивляет:  
\- Места на ней хватит. Кстати, этим вопросом ты поздно озадачился, три ночи пихая меня в бок локтем.  
Аш специально преувеличивает, ведь две ночи реплика почти не шевелился, и Люк против воли улыбается.  
\- Если ты не спихнул меня на пол за эти ночи, значит, тебе нравилось, - безапелляционным тоном заявляет он. - А ты не думаешь, что я захочу с тобой что-то сделать, пока ты спишь?  
\- Что хочешь делай, только меня не буди, - Ашу уже откровенно наплевать на все. – Только в ванну сходи. Направо, - он буквально впихивает реплику в узкое пространство, устав придумывать для него ответы. Стянув с себя одежду, он наконец-то ложится, с довольным вздохом заворачиваясь в одеяло.   
Люк, удивительно недолго пробыв в ванне, в темноте комнаты пытается сориентироваться, куда ему идти.  
\- А ты разве в ванну не пойдешь? – нужно понять, откуда раздается голос, и идти туда.  
\- Утром, - сонно отвечает Аш.  
Ага, значит, нужно повернуть налево, а потом прямо. Люк остановился, когда уперся коленом во что-то твердое. Вот и кровать. Теперь осталось определить, с какой стороны лежит Аш. Наклонившись, он с опаской тянет руки вперед и тут же касается теплого плеча.  
\- Чего тебе?..  
\- Пытаюсь понять, где ты лежишь.  
\- Уже понял? Теперь дай мне поспать, а не то я тебя точно придушу.  
Люк фыркает и, обойдя немаленьких размеров кровать, ложится. На другой половине спит Аш; собственные волосы немного влажные после душа. И еще одежду он всю снял, и теперь нужно скорее согреться под одеялом. Сразу заснуть не получится, это ясно – ведь он не устал, сидя с трактатом. Если начать думать о чем-то серьезном, он начнет ворочаться, а бог-генерал был серьезен в намерении удушения, или что там еще взбредет ему в голову, если его сон будет прерван. Можно было остаться в гостиной и мучиться с книгой, но такая мысль посетила Люка уже после того, как он оказался в кровати. Поэтому реплика, мысленно тяжело вздохнув, закрыл глаза с твердым намерением уснуть. И действительно скоро заснул, утянутый в пучину ночного кошмара.  
Он что-то неразборчиво бормочет во сне и вздрагивает, и Аш спросонья думает, что под дозой снотворного копия устраивал его больше. Смирившись с мыслью, что ни отдохнуть, ни выспаться ему не удастся, он поворачивается к Люку, пытаясь вспомнить нормальные слова, а не только ругательства. Буря уже утихла, и в окно спальни льется лунный свет, в лучах которого лицо реплики кажется неестественно бледным. С полураскрытых губ слетают неясные обрывки слов, а ресницы дрожат - как будто их обладатель хочет проснуться, но почему-то никак не может. Еще немного понаблюдав, как тот хмурится, бог-генерал схватил реплику за плечи и встряхнул. Люк резко открыл глаза, сжимая холодными пальцами руки Аша.  
\- Что ты делаешь?! – хрипло шепчет он, глядя на бога-генерала безумными глазами.  
\- Ты мне спать не даешь!  
\- Мне приснился кошмар, - в голосе реплики чувствуются панические нотки.  
\- И какой же? – Аш хмурится, но вместе с тем ему интересно, что могло так напугать Люка.  
\- Я сижу в своей комнате, и меня зовет зеркало. Я подхожу к нему, но мое отражение – не совсем мое. Я вижу себя прежнего, еще не отрезавшего волосы. Прошлый «я» тянет руки из глубины, и я тоже дотрагиваюсь до поверхности. Зеркало становится мягким и теплым – это руки отражения крепко держат меня за запястья. Я не могу понять, то ли меня затягивает в зеркало, то ли прошлый «я» хочет с моей помощью выбраться, то ли хочет забрать мой рассудок. Мне было очень страшно, я хотел проснуться, но у меня никак не получалось. А потом ты меня разбудил…  
\- Это просто сон, и ничего больше.  
\- Как думаешь, видеть самого себя – это ужасно?  
\- Я же тебя вижу, и это не смертельно, - ухмыляется бог-генерал.  
\- Но ведь мы разные, - упрямо говорит Люк. – А в моем сне я – это именно я, а не ты.  
Вот ведь забавно получалось: Аш считал Люка существом, себе подобным, чуть ли не идентичным – исключая своевольный характер, разумеется, а вот сам реплика себя со своим оригиналом не отождествлял.  
\- Тебе что, первый раз снится кошмар?  
\- Я не знаю… обычно я не запоминаю плохие сны… ой, смотри, луна такая яркая! И буря наконец-то прекратилась…  
Аш, больше не слушая его, наклоняется и целует жадно и настойчиво, словно одержимый.  
\- Это что, утешение? – в недолгих перерывах успевает спросить реплика. – Или луна на тебя так действует?  
\- Называй это, как хочешь.   
\- Утром ты ищешь повод для упреков, а ночью целуешь! Тебе не кажется, что это несправедливо? – Люк закрыл лицо ладонями, чтобы прикосновения чужих губ не развеяли его решимость.  
\- Ты единственный видишь меня настоящего. Так что утро – не слишком большая плата за такое сомнительное удовольствие.  
Люк неуверенно смотрит на бога-генерала сквозь пальцы.  
\- Я не имел ввиду, что хочу, чтобы ты носился со мной или что-то в таком же духе. Просто иногда ты перегибаешь палку…  
\- Ты тоже не идеал, кстати. Люк, ты сам себе противоречишь.  
\- Я же бестолковый, забыл?  
\- Забыл, - соглашается Аш, касаясь губами руки реплики. – Когда ты лежишь вот так, я обо всем забываю. Мне хочется то убить тебя, то не выпускать тебя из спальни, и, поверь, компромисс найти очень трудно.  
\- Тебя как подменили, - Люк осторожно гладит серьезное лицо бога-генерала, не зная, как реагировать на снятие очередной его маски. – Все это ведь ни к чему не обязывает.  
\- И вместе с тем это связывает куда крепче.  
Люк молчит, признавая его правоту. Эти откровенные слова – подтверждение его смутных догадок; эта неожиданная демонстрация себя выбивает из колеи.  
\- И вообще, у тебя пик мозговой активности приходится на такие моменты, - Аш нетерпеливо кусает пальцы Люка, желая продолжить прерванные поцелуи.  
\- Утром ты агрессивный, в течение дня где-то пропадаешь, так что у меня нет другого выбора, как вести с тобой такие беседы по вечерам!  
\- Между прочим, уже глубокая ночь.  
Аш решил быть откровенным, потому что яд слишком быстро, как кислота, разъел и вывел из строя все заготовленные слова и образы. Всю жизнь себя контролировал; но именно реплике было суждено стать тем препятствием, преодолеть которое, будучи закованным в броню самообладания, просто невозможно.   
Слова начинают раздражать бога-генерала. Ну сколько можно, в самом-то деле? Слова – это все, что им останется, после того как реплика поднимется на борт «Альбиора», и Аш покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что будет слишком скучать по своей копии; он просто отодвинет все воспоминания о совместно проведенных ночах в самый дальний угол и повесит на них замок – ведь Люк сделает то же самое. Ни жалеть о прошлом, ни пытаться вернуть его никто не будет. Ностальгия бессмысленна.   
И, пока смысл еще присутствует, Люк обнимает бога-генерала и отвечает на его поцелуи, подчиняясь своим желаниям и прикосновениям Аша.  
  
  
Утром растрепанный Аш мрачно смотрел в зеркало, отражающее его недовольное, усталое лицо. В голову закрадывалось ощущение, что про нормальный сон можно забыть в принципе. Пришлось долго умываться ледяной водой, чтобы привести себя в адекватное состояние. Неутомимость реплики – это, конечно, еще цветочки. Если Тиа все же окончательно приберет к рукам это рыжее стихийное бедствие, она будет выглядеть почти так же. Ягодками оказались кошмары, которые уже порядком действовали на нервы. Больше всего раздражало, что ничего нельзя было вспомнить – кошмары исчезли, стоило только открыть глаза. Аш провел мокрыми ладонями по волосам, с досадой последний раз посмотрел в зеркало и пошел обратно в спальню, с твердым намерением будить реплику.  
Пока бог-генерал приводил себя в порядок, Люк умудрился повернуться таким образом, что лежал, сладко посапывая, поперек кровати. Аш втайне удивлялся этому крепкому сну. Свалился ему, как снег на голову – в стан врага, между прочим! – и беззаботно спит в чужой постели. Рыжие растрепанные волосы ярким пятном выделяются на подушке.  
Аш безжалостно сдернул с него одеяло. Люк пошевелился, вяло начав шарить рукой по кровати и вздрагивая от холода.  
\- Люк, просыпайся.  
Бог-генерал сел на край кровати и начал тормошить свою копию.  
\- Ты жестокий, - бормочет тот, с неудовольствием глядя на Аша.   
\- Вставай, а не то я начну будить тебя радикальными методами.  
\- Какими?   
\- Наберу стакан ледяной воды и вылью тебе на голову, - пригрозил бог-генерал.  
\- Садист, - Люк страдальчески хмурится, открыв глаза. – Терпеть не могу рано вставать.  
\- Я тоже не испытываю дикий восторг по утрам, - раздраженно говорит Аш.  
Теплые руки внезапно крепко обнимают его за талию и тянут обратно в кровать. Аш костерит смеющегося Люка на чем свет стоит, но не сопротивляется, а тот тем временем проворно укутывает их обоих еще не растерявшим тепло одеялом.  
\- Ну что ты злишься, - примирительно говорит реплика, улыбаясь в ответ на испепеляющий взгляд. – Ой, а у тебя и ресницы темно-красные…  
\- А какими им еще быть?!  
\- Не знаю. Очень красиво. Но если ты мне сейчас начнешь говорить, что утром ты особенно хочешь убивать меня и вообще всех окружающих, я не буду слушать.  
\- Конечно не будешь! Трупы этого попросту не могут, - скалится Аш.  
\- Тебе нужен мой труп? – с нездоровым любопытством спрашивает Люк, накручивая на палец красную прядь волос бога-генерала. – Он же бесполезный.  
\- От тебя и так никакой пользы!  
\- Уж не скажи, - коварно улыбается Люк, кусая Аша за плечо.  
\- Хватит меня кусать!  
\- А что мне остается? Ты выглядишь аппетитным, и к тому же меня совсем не кормишь – вчера утром расщедрился, и все.   
\- Если ты хочешь есть, ты должен встать с кровати.   
\- Ты такой теплый, а еда кажется в этот момент такой несущественной! Я встану, честно… но мне холодно, а болеть так неприятно… неужели во всей резиденции не найдется немного глинтвейна?  
\- Я тебе сделаю, так уж и быть. Пусти меня.  
\- Аш… еще так рано. Давай еще полежим вот так, хорошо?  
Бог-генерал вздыхает.  
\- Что за приступ сентиментальности?  
\- Это приступ сонливости. Признайся – ты ведь тоже хочешь спать?   
\- Может быть, - неохотно отвечает Аш.  
Признаться самому себе в том, что приятно чувствовать объятия реплики не только ночью, но и утром, - довольно сложно. На губах Люка блуждает улыбка, он жмурится, как кот, и норовит развязать узел халата бога-генерала.  
\- Ты хочешь спать или…?  
\- Спать я хочу больше, - он развязывает пояс и прижимается крепче, уткнувшись лицом в шею Аша. – Ведь от нескольких часов ничего не изменится – разве что я еще чуть-чуть посплю.  
Аш, не желая отвечать, гладит реплику по растрепанным волосам. Через час Люк с откровенным сожалением отстраняется от бога-генерала и идет в ванну, а потом одевается. Выжидательный зеленый взгляд внезапно веселит Аша.  
\- Что, совсем невмоготу, да?  
\- Пойдем уже, а то у меня скоро начнутся галлюцинации от голода, и я на тебя наброшусь.  
Аш насмешливо дергает бровью, поправляя застежку на плаще.   
\- Слушай, ты же мне говорил, что с едой грустно, однако тут и пироги, и ветчину я видел с прочими вкусными вещами…  
\- Это мои личные запасы. Я ненавижу походную кашу, меня воротит от этого варева – а она частая гостья в меню. Поэтому отложил себе кое-что.  
Люк хмыкает, подвигая к себе поближе мясное блюдо. Аш на маленькой печке варит глинтвейн, и реплика с удовольствием вдыхает приятный запах корицы.   
\- Я сейчас пойду в радиорубку, проверю, все ли работает. А ты постарайся не сожрать все в радиусе досягаемости. Вот тебе глинтвейн, радуйся.  
Реплика, торопливо прожевав, с блаженным лицом нюхает жидкость в кружке и осторожно пробует.  
\- Еще слишком горячий… но вкусный!  
Бог-генерал криво улыбается, оставляя Люка наедине с завтраком. До чего он уже докатился – варит для своей копии глинтвейн, делится запасами, обнимает его ночью… Но, быть может, это наваждение рассеется, стоит только реплике оказаться на значительном расстоянии от Аша?..  
Некстати вспомнился приятель Вана, положивший на пятнадцатилетнего Аша глаз. Он просто зверел, когда старпер норовил то руку положить ему на плечо, то остаться с ним наедине, то прикоснуться к его волосам. День, когда Аш снес ему голову в поединке, можно вспоминать только с удовольствием – еще бы, долго пришлось терпеть эти похотливые взгляды и попытки его потрогать. Аш непроизвольно облизывает губы, прикрыв на секунду глаза и воскрешая в памяти момент, когда кровь фонтаном хлынула из перерубленных жил, и массивное тело человека, который несколько десятков секунд назад еще строил планы на будущую ночь, тяжело упало на землю.  
Когда он вернулся, довольный жизнью Люк смотрел на него осоловевшим взглядом.  
\- Ты что, все выпил? – не поверил собственным глазам бог-генерал. А он так лелеял мысли о том, что согреется глинтвейном! Целую бутылку вина вылил в посудину, не думая, что копия решит все употребить внутрь себя.  
Реплика невинно улыбнулся. Аш приложил максимум усилий, чтобы успокоиться и не опуститься до рукоприкладства. Вот ведь рыжая зараза, хорошо хоть все запасы еды не уничтожил.  
\- Пошли в радиорубку, я попробую сигнал послать, чтобы тебя забрали. Пока буря утихла, есть шансы, что «Альбиор» засечет сигнал.   
Он развернулся и, не глядя, следует ли за ним копия или нет, вышел в коридор. У Люка тихие шаги, и Аш, погруженный в собственные мысли, умудрился забыть о нем на несколько минут и выругался, когда тот споткнулся о высокий порог и врезался в бога-генерала.  
\- Под ноги смотри! – рявкнул он, отталкивая от себя копию.  
\- Тут темно, - обиженно ответил Люк.   
Аш сделал непроницаемое лицо, усаживаясь в кресло и надевая наушники. Пощелкав переключателями, он довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Засек сигнал! «Альбиор», ответьте.   
\- «Альбиор» на связи.  
\- Ноэль, это Аш. Ваша пропажа во временной резиденции Ордена Лорелей. Передаю координаты…  
Люк отошел от окна и уселся на широкий подлокотник. Дождавшись, когда бог-генерал снимет наушники, он спросил:  
\- Ну что там?  
\- Через пять часов «Альбиор» сядет в километре от резиденции. Я отключу все радары, чтобы его не засекли, и мы выйдем через подземный ход. Я сдам тебя на руки Тиа и буду спокойно спать.  
\- Хорошо, - задумчиво ответил реплика. – Аш, ты слышишь? Откуда-то доносится музыка…  
Бог-генерал сосредоточенно помолчал с полминуты, прислушиваясь, а потом фыркнул.  
\- Это рояль. Он сделан так, что может играть сам по себе. Ван не умеет играть ни на одном музыкальном инструменте, уж не знаю почему. Он тщательно скрывает свой провал в этой области.  
\- Но за Поглощающими Вратами…  
\- Он сидел к тебе спиной, и ты не мог видеть, касался ли он клавиш. Орган, который ты там видел, тоже играет по собственному желанию – можно лупить по клавишам от фонаря с пафосным видом – чем Ван и занимался, и это не повлияет на музыку. Единственное, что он мог делать – это контролировать промежуток времени мелодии: по его желанию орган начинает играть и прекращает, и все.  
\- А как ты узнал, что я видел… ах да, ты же можешь видеть то, что вижу я.  
Аш пожал плечами.  
\- Занимательного зрелища я так и не дождался, ну да ладно.  
\- Ты умеешь танцевать? – Люк склоняет голову к плечу и изучает застежку на куртке бога-генерала, избегая его взгляда.  
\- Что?!  
\- Давай потанцуем.  
\- С ума сошел?  
Бог-генерал с неприкрытым изумлением смотрел на свою копию. Вид вроде бы серьезный, а говорит такие сумасшедшие вещи…  
\- Нет. Я люблю танцевать, но почему-то мне редко выпадает такая возможность… Ну пожалуйста, Аш, ведь никто не увидит!  
\- Нет!  
\- Ты не умеешь, что ли?  
\- Умею, но с тобой не хочу.  
\- Чудесная логика! Спать со мной можно, а танцевать – нет.  
\- Ты решил напоследок меня окончательно взбесить? Поздравь себя, тебе это удалось, - Аш сжимает пальцами подлокотник кресла так сильно, как будто под ними не мягкая поверхность, а шея его несносной копии.  
\- Я просто хочу потанцевать с тобой.  
  
  
Аш помещает правую ладонь на левую лопатку Люка и крепко сжимает его пальцы в своей левой ладони. Левая рука реплики невесомо касается правого плеча бога-генерала. Аш изо всех сил пытается представить на месте своей копии белокурую принцессу, но это совсем ему не удается. Хоть у копии сейчас и короткие волосы, почти как у Наталии, это не способствует самообману.   
От Люка приятно пахнет глинтвейном, и Аш неожиданно даже для себя спрашивает:  
\- Тебя очень волновало, сплю я с кем попало, или нет. А ты сам?  
\- Ты был первым, - рассеянно улыбается Люк. – Хотя мне вообще-то девушки нравятся. Но с тобой все по-другому – из-за этой нашей ментальной связи, наверное.  
Вальсирует он действительно хорошо, но Аш никак не может поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Эта абсурдная ситуация больше похожа на очередной кошмар – ведь как иначе реплике удается так легко вить из него веревки, хоть Аш и не обременен легкостью характера?  
\- Аш, у меня уже голова кружится, - тихо произносит Люк, прикрыв глаза, и бог-генерал замирает на месте, не собираясь просто так отпускать его. Он медленно ведет ладонью по спине реплики и прижимает к себе за талию. Впервые с момента появления в резиденции лицо копии кажется усталым и грустным, и Аш, не сдержавшись, целует его медленно и долго.  
Люк указательным пальцем отгибает воротник бога-генерала и прижимается губами к бьющейся жилке на его шее; Аш медленно расстегивает несколько пуговиц на куртке реплики и, вытащив рубашку из брюк, гладит его по теплой спине.  
\- У нас мало времени, Аш.  
\- Тогда не будем затягивать.  
\- Мне потом долго одеваться…  
\- Значит, не снимай ничего.  
\- В одежде… неудобно…  
\- Но ведь тебе хорошо?  
\- Да, - улыбается Люк, обнимая бога-генерала. – Мне очень хорошо.  
  
  
\- Аш, где мой меч? – раскрасневшийся реплика зло пнул ни в чем не повинное кресло. Он уже обшарил всю спальню, но безрезультатно.  
\- Возле камина посмотри! И давай быстрее, нам еще по сугробам километр идти!  
Люк ругается, обнаружив меч возле кочерги, а бог-генерал старательно подавляет улыбку, которая так и норовит расползтись по лицу чуть ли не ушей.  
\- Ты что, раньше сказать не мог?  
\- Я собирался, но ты так забавно искал его…  
\- Аш, ты придурок! Я полчаса провел под твоей чертовой огромной кроватью, думая, что это рукоятка меча блестит! А это была швабра!  
\- Люк, - стонет бог-генерал, - прекрати, мне уже плохо от смеха…  
\- Если плохо - тогда прекрати ржать! – никак не может успокоиться реплика, возмущенный до глубины души коварством своего оригинала.   
\- Не могу… видел бы ты себя со стороны…  
\- Знаешь, теперь и мне хочется свернуть тебе шею.  
\- Это лишнее. Надень еще один теплый плащ.  
\- Зачем? Я же не замерз, когда бродил вокруг резиденции.  
\- Зачем, почему… дают – бери, - Аш, стараясь не слишком широко улыбаться, набрасывает на плечи копии плащ. – Долго будем идти.  
\- А где этот твой потайной вход?  
\- Возле входа в мои покои. Все, воссоединился с мечом? Тогда пойдем.  
Аш проводит пальцем по косяку двери, и часть стены и тихим шорохом отъезжает в сторону. Потайной ход кажется бесконечным коридором, и Люк начинает нервничать. На стенах еле-еле горят маленькие светильники, и почти ничего не видно. Да в это месте и не на что смотреть, кроме как на прямую спину бога-генерала и на его роскошные красные волосы.  
\- Аш, а долго еще идти?  
\- Уже почти пришли, - Аш, наклонившись, нажимает потайную кнопку на полу, и Люк невольно заслоняет лицо рукой, щурясь. Порыв ветра заставляет полы плаща взметнуться. Обернувшись, он удивленно охает.  
\- Резиденции совсем не видно!  
\- Мы достаточно далеко от нее отошли, - кивает Аш, натягивая на голову капюшон. - Теперь пройдем через этот лес – вон там, видишь? – и все, я буду в гордом одиночестве поедать свои запасы, думая, что это будет продолжаться целую неделю, но по закону подлости Ван заявится рано утром и все, прощай сон.  
\- Пессимистично…  
\- Это реалистично! Чего стоишь? Шевелись, горе мое!  
Люк фыркнул и сделал шаг, тут же провалившись чуть ли не по пояс. Аш, ругаясь, подал ему руку, помогая выбраться.  
\- Никаких лишних движений! Иди за мной след в след, а то с твоим-то везением, еще сломаешь себе что-нибудь.  
\- Ты беспокоишься? Я покорен, - ядовито отвечает реплика, отряхивая одежду от снега.  
\- Мне не хочется тащить тебя на себе, - любезно парирует Аш.  
До леса они добрались без приключений: Люк старательно ставил ноги туда, где секундами ранее становился Аш, и все было хорошо, если бы не усталость. Все-таки профессиональным военным реплика не был, и его дыхание сбилось. Засмотревшись на птицу, сидящую на ветке, он не заметил корягу, торчавшую из сугроба, и споткнулся.  
Аш смерил Люка неодобрительным взглядом.  
\- Мало того, что ты невнимательный, так еще и медленно идешь.  
\- Как могу, так и иду, - огрызнулся тот.  
\- Поговори мне еще тут!  
Бог-генерал схватил растерявшегося Люка за руку и потащил за собой, не слушая его протесты. Ему нужно потом как можно быстрее возвращаться обратно, ведь Ван может вернуться когда угодно. Оглянувшись на запыхавшегося реплику, он остановился и терпеливо ждал, пока тот переведет дух. От холода его щеки разрумянились, и он стал похож на ребенка, который заблудился в лесу.  
\- Еще чуть-чуть осталось пройти.  
\- По-моему, мы прошли больше километра, - хрипло сказал Люк, глядя себе под ноги.  
\- Да, потому что я забыл, что здесь есть глубокая яма, которую не видно из-за снега, и мы сделали небольшой крюк.  
\- Ты про нее не забудь, когда будешь обратно идти.  
\- Все, уже можешь разговаривать? Тогда вперед!  
Он крепко держал Люка за руку, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, как подстраиваться под темп Аша.   
\- Аш, я сейчас умру…  
\- Не трать силы на слова. Ты не умрешь, потому что я этого не хочу. Не забыл? Я все еще мечтаю тебя задушить, - бог-генерал искоса смотрит на Люка, едва заметно улыбаясь.  
\- Если все будет заканчиваться так, как в тот раз, то я не против, - ехидно отвечает реплика.  
\- Мечтай, мечтай… вот и «Альбиор»!  
\- Где?  
\- Направо смотри, бестолочь!   
\- Ой, и правда, - Люк в радостном порыве обнимает бога-генерала, не ожидавшего такой прыти.  
\- Иди уже! Надеюсь, через заснеженную поляну ты пройдешь в целости.  
\- А ты что, не пойдешь?  
\- Провожать тебя до двери? Думаю, это слишком! Нет уж, давай как-нибудь сам.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит Люк.  
\- Не за что, - Аш равнодушно пожимает плечами, отпуская его руку.  
Реплика, улыбнувшись ему, разворачивается и бежит к трапу – там, в дверном проеме, уже видна тонкая фигурка Тиа. Аш бездумно смотрит ему вслед, механически отмечая малейшие детали: вот порывом ветра капюшон сдуло с головы Люка, и яркие рыжие волосы ерошит порыв ветра, а вот одна пола плаща темнее другой – последствие близкого знакомства со снегом, а вот он, споткнувшись, взмахивает руками, удерживая равновесие и чудом не падая, и бежит дальше, к лестнице. И когда Аш уже начинает отворачиваться, он отчаянно машет ему рукой – и бог-генерал, улыбнувшись, скрывается в лесу. Он не успевает сделать и пары шагов, как его настигает мысленная просьба Люка:  
«Аш, когда вернешься – скажи мне, ладно?».  
«Ты так просто не отстанешь от меня, правда ведь?».  
«Еще бы!».  
«Я тебе сообщу».  
Никаких прощаний – ведь это не последняя встреча. Вечером уставший бог-генерал, согревшись в горячей ванне, усядется в кресло возле камина с бокалом красного вина, и протянет к огню ноги, думая о Наталии; Люк усадит Тиа к себе на колени и расскажет ей о своих злоключениях, упуская пикантные подробности. Аш не будет думать об улыбке, которая навсегда отравила его, как не думают о старом шраме. Но ничего нельзя утверждать наверняка…


End file.
